Not Anymore
by TheWindigo
Summary: Diablo is unusually bored so he decided to go to the Human World. Rose an angel that decided to go down to Earth to escape her "heavenly" deeds. They both didn't expect what happened next. AN: I frankly would like to continue but need some good reviews if you want me to continue!
1. Chapter 1: Spiritless

**Not Anymore**

Diablo, The Lord of Terror, lay there on his bed in Hell. He was unusually bored lately and his brothers always bossing him around and getting pissy when he tried to do something he wanted. He wasnt the happiest Lord of Terror and usually he would go kill lesser demons to make him feel better but he felt as if it was getting old. I mean it was always fun to stare at the demon and make him shit his pants. Diablo fed from this before ripping the small demon piece by piece. Not today, he just wasn't feeling it. He lay there on his surprisingly soft silk bed. He sat with his back against the headboard and his legs crossed. For The Lord of Terror he liked to think of himself as classy and elegant. He had pictures of demons everywhere on the walls. They were demons that he didnt know, that he did know, and even some he killed personally. He had marble floors that were stained by the occasional demon alerting him of anything that happens. He always got mad at that because he could perfectly hear them from the door. Still they did it, the lesser demons werent the smartest by any means but they were disposable. He decided to get off his ass and "visit" the dreadful Human World, or known as "Earth". Baal looked up at him from the war room table and said "Just where and the Hell are you going Diablo?" The Irony in that sentence sinked into him but he sucked down his sarcastic comments and simply said "Out" With that he was gone and headed to the portal.

Rose was coming down the stairs and headed to the Inn's bar. She hadn't had a very nice day since she was tailed for over an hour by some shady character. She might have almost been raped. She chuckled at that thought both for its irony and she used almost lightly because the guy barely got his unmentionables out to try and take advantage of her before she turned around and knocked him out. She wasn't going to take shit here. Even if this was Kurast, a town near the very epicenter of demon activity. She was an Angel but, she kept that to herself because she knew the kind of attention that would bring both from the locals and the demons. She didn't need that drawn to her. She sat at the bar not ordering anything. She didn't want to drink so early in the morning but, she just wanted the newest gossip and knews. Nothing to interesting so far, but as soon as she thought this two bulky men that looked to be hunters. She saw their faces and immediately got the feeling of disappointment. "Theres no fucking game lately..." The bearded one on the left said to the bartender. "Theres something strange going on in that forest and I don't think its regular demon strange... Somethings out there" The smaller one with no beard said. He had a certain uneasyness about it. "I agree with you ol' friend." the bearded one said. They both went to the bar and sat down. Just then she felt a strong presence in the atmosphere. She didn't know what it was but it gave her a flash of horror in her. Something just entered the Human World and it wasnt from heaven.


	2. Chapter 2: Isolation

**Not Anymore**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Authors Note: I'm very sorry for the long wait! I quit writing completely for a tremendous amount of time because I didn't get very many reviews. Actually a total of 2 from my stories. I'm not sure if anyone actually reads these but, I do love to write! Thanks and Enjoy this especially long chapter!)**

As Diablo walked through the portal to the Mortal World, he was stopped by his older brother Mephisto. "Diablo! What do I owe this unusual pleasure?" he had a certain twinkle of curiosity in his eyes. Diablo thought for a moment. What DID he want to do here? He had no idea but he would soon find out, so he simply replied "I'm unusually bored brother." Mephisto looked up and down his brother. He grunted and let his brother go. Diablo never really had a great relationship with his brother Mephisto. Matter of fact he didn't have a great relationship with anyone. They always cowered in fear of him. He did like to see them squirm before he ripped them limb from limb and slowly torture them. Since today he wanted nothing but to see things squirm under his power, fear, and strength. He walked along the marble floors of the temple. There were demons everywhere. As soon as they caught wiff of him though, they all cowered behind eachother. Maybe he was going insane well he already was but you catch my drift but, he didn't like being cowered from anymore. He kept to himself as he walked to the exit. As he walked down the steps he realized he hadn't had anything to eat since dinner last night. He walked into the forest hoping to find an unsuspecting deer, or if need be, a demon. He walked through the small abandoned village to the edge of the forest. He stared into the dark dense forest, smelling. He caught wiff of a deer and sprinted after it. He jumped and dodged past trees. The flowers, bushes, and trees flying past him. Upon reaching his prey he jumped landing beside it and broke its neck. In the split second he jumped to break its neck it made a noise and SNAP! Diablo sat there a moment and looked at the kill. "Why do I regret this? Why did that noise sound so Goddamn sad!" he thought angrily to himself. "What the Hell is happening to ME!" he screamed outloud. He gave in. "I'm sorry creature of the forest. I do need your lifeforce and I thank you for your sacrifice." he said before chowing down ripping the flesh and feasting upon the corspe. It tasted... Odd. Not normal to the deer he usually ate. "Was it sick?" he thought. No. That didn't matter for demons. He tried to ignore the difference in taste. After finishing the kill he wiped his face and burned the creature. Out of all the demons he was surprisingly neat. He hated leaving a fresh kill just lying about, he always "cleaned" up. Everything was done. Belly Full, Kill cleaned up, and now its time to find out why the hell he was even up here in this hellforsaken realm. He headed towards the nearest town.

Rose got up from the bar walking over to the two men. She sounded both confused and interested at the same time. "What do you mean 'Something is out there'?" Her rump planting on the stool next to them. Her flowing maroon hair and head leaning onto her hand as she looked at the two. "Theres no game out... We hadn't seen a single deer, duck, or even rabbit out there. Birds were arwy and spookin'." The bearded man said. "Aye. It was like Diablo himself scared them all away." The man looked serious. 'Diablo?!' If this was true she was in deep deep shit. The woman got up quickly staring at the two. "Where?!" She asked sternly and demandingly. They gave her odd looks before answering. "About 20 miles North from the abandoned village. Next to the river." The bearded one said turning around and taking a drink of his ale. "Wh-" He turned around trying to ask but Rose had already bolted out of the Tavern headed for the spot the man had told her. Her speed was unbelievable compared to humans. Her stamina never faulted as she ran, she didn't sweat, and she didn't NEED to eat. Although it was so nice when she did eat. The soft chirps of nearby animals as she flew by slightly disturbing them. The soft patter of her leather boots as she ran against the stone and grass. The river came into view as she reached the peak of a hill. A slight smile ran across Rose's face as she looked back towards the city she just left. It was a small blip. She ran over 15 miles in just 10 minutes. She turned back around scanning the area. The forest lay to her left and the desert plains to her right. The slight roaring of rapids down river and the splash of a fish here and there. It was a decent spot for a camp just incase she needed it. Which she knew she probably wouldn't especially since her feeling was growing stronger every second. Her hand went to her hair scratching and ruffling it as she walked looking for sticks as to put on the fire. Every now and again she found a rather big stick and a few rocks. The forest to her right now was quiet. Alittle too quiet you might say as she kept focused on her task at hand. While almost done she was getting alittle paranoid as she could have sworn she saw shadows moving in the dark of the forest. She glanced back to the forest after picking a few up, she saw movement of maybe shadows. She looked back at her pile of sticks and back to the forest. She sweat dropped a bit. "Thats enough sticks I think." She spoke quietly to herself. The pile of her work quite large and a basic pit made already. Rose looked at the pile. "Ugh... Gunna need a bit of Tinder." Her gaze quickly going over the small area she called Home at the moment. There was some dead leaves and tall grass near her so she walked over and picked it. 'This will burn nicely' she thought as she turned around. Rose gasped and dropped the tinder she had just collected as she could have sworn by the lord she saw a dark figure on the edge of the forest, no, She KNEW she saw it. Her hands frantically trying to pick them up as she saw it was gone. The tinder now in her grasp she quickly walked to the pit, dropped it in, and grab two rocks hitting them together sparking an ember. It slowly built to a decent flame as she sat down making a make-shift bed. Her eyes slowly fell. She quickly opened them. Was she tired? In the afternoon? Her body felt weak all of the sudden. Her eyes barely had enough strength to stay open. All of her effort to stay awake failed as she slowly fell back into the cot. Sleep engulfing the world around her.

 **AN:** All Done! I hope you enjoyed that longer chapter. I know I had some trouble writing it! I got passed Diablo's part but got stuck on Rose's for the longest time. Anyway, I'm glad I finished and I hope you guys enjoy.


	3. (Update!)

**(UPDATE!)**

Hello my fellow fanfiction readers! I hope there are still some of my other fans still waiting for a chapter to release. I have been very busy with lots of stuff lately. School, family stuff, and other personal reasons. Nonetheless! I have decided I will try my hardest to continue the story of Diablo and out fallen Angel! Thank you for reading! Chapter 3 will be out as soon as possible.

Love,

The Windigo


	4. Chapter 3: Recognition

**Not Anymore**

 **Chapter 3**

Diablo walked away from the clearing where he had his meal. The creature's eyes were a bright red as the essence was consumed by his unholy soul. His warm breath tickled his pointed teeth slightly. Surprisingly, especially because of his particular sircumstance, his teeth were pearly white. His footsteps slient only for an occasional crunch of leaves or the crack of a limb. The grass shifted darker on the footsteps where he walked. The demonic stench wasn't as heavy as it usually was for the nature. By now flowers, grass, and trees would have been plagued. The slight wisk of leaves in the dense forest stirred some attention but quickly was dismissed. He couldn't smell anything alive nearby aside from the occasional critter. His gait was formal, but a sense of primality emitted from him. Another thing to add to the strange things, well strange for demons, list he had mentally made. His gaze ran over the forest landscape. He hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings especially since he wanted nothing to do with this realm but destroying it. He never realized that it was like this. Not neccessarily his taste but elegant in its human and mortal way. The corner of his lip stood at attention in a smirk as he passed a small abandoned cottage. The old building sat there among the field, peaceful and content. It's dark grey door broken, splintered and bloody from some unlucky mortal that built the house too close to the edge of the forest. "Heh," he scoffed to himself, "lessers. Always rampanging around." His smirk gently retreated. The smell of dry blood slighty in the air. Diablo walked up to the cottage. Pushing the door open he entered the main room its ruins painted a picture of destruction. The table was broken in two against the wall as a limp dark figure was sprawled against the wood, the blood painted around it told what it was. The remnants of a fire that may have been cooking a meal for a family or warming the gentle home. Broken furniture, like stones in a stream of wrath, in covered the floor. Diablo took a deep, strong breath. The smell of blood and smoke filled his senses. He stepped forward taking in the carnage. In the corner of his eye something interested him, a corner. In this corner there was a dark guise lain againt the wood. Curiosity drove him to inspect it. The soft thump of his boots filling the silence. As he approached the corner he realized what it was. He looked at it, his eyes flickered with the softest hint of sadness. The body of a woman and child were ripped apart. The desolation had made it barely recognizable. The face painted on in a neverending scream. He couldn't but think of that scream as she was being devoured next to her son. The boy was split in two, his ribs shattered and left empty. It was madness. His eyes flickered to a soft gold as he turned around and walked slowly outside of the cottage. His hand glided to his mouth as he exhaled. A small stream of fire collected into a ball of fire. Diablo turned and threw the fireball with a roar. An explosion of fire erupted as the cottage was reaped and renewed into the glory of a blazing fire.


	5. Chapter 4: Vigor

**Not Anymore**

 **Chapter 4**

The rage surged throughout his body. It fueled a fire that hadn't burned in a long time. Diablo screamed out in blood lust. His hands twisted, tore, snapped and distorted. His eyes darted down to the deformed figures that were his hands. The pigment burned over a crimson red. Longer and longer they stretch until they were no longer fingers. They were more like talons. Thick obsidian claws sprouted from the tips. The flow seeped through his arms as the pigment burned crimson all the way up. His arms expanded their strength growing. He could feel his chest break and expand. Rib cage breaking and twisting. Cartilage and bone cut through his back. The open wounds leaked blood beside the bone spikes that stuck from his back.

His clothes burned away. His naked crimson mass heaved trying to get air through his black lungs. His eyes turned a bright green. Passion, or rage flowed threw his veins. He didn't care which it was he was just. Angry. His transformation was finished. His true, demon form. The Lord of Terror stood at his full length. Massive at at least 10 feet tall. He took one step forward. The plant life all around him died as washed away with the wind. Another step planted in front of the other. Another. Another. He was running now. The sound of his foot steps was like cannon fire. He didn't care where he was running. The trees shook and overturned as he got close. The wood died at a rate so quickly that it cracked and splintered. There was an orange light shining in front of him. Was it a portal back to the demon world? The one he had lived since he could last remember.

The light blinded him as he entered the portal. Breaking through the branches. He was out.

From the forest? Yes, but not he wasn't in the demon world. He was out in a field. Rolling hills. He walked along the tree line. Taking in the orange glow from the sunset. He felt lighter. He walked and walked. He walked for what seemed like hours. He was in a sort of trance. A daze. His hulking body on auto-pilot. The cool splash of a stream knocked him from his mechanical state. A surge of worry went through him as he gazed on the form in front of him. It was a girl. She turned and met his gaze. He gasped in shock. Panic set through him.

Diablo ran into the forest. The dark leaves enveloping his hulking mass. His eyes burned a different fire now, one he hadn't understood until now, one that he had seen in mortals. Something no demon ever possessed. A sense of yearning, a sense of adoration towards another creature. The recognition of feelings that were never known to the Lord of Terror. His running was stopped abruptly as he fell to the ground, dirt spewed out in multiple directions, a small crater created in the ground.

His head burned and pounded furiously. Thick unholy fingers ran over his face as he tried wiping the pain from his body. Its increasing pain flourished as he tried harder and harder. A thundering roar emitted from the pit of his chest spewing out his filed teeth. The trees bent away and cracked, leaves here thrown, and bushes were slightly uprooted as the tumultuous roar grew louder. Animals fled as fast as they could from the howl of the man.

As quickly as the pain came, it left, and so did the roar. Diablo breathed heavily, trying to suck in any and all air he could. His chest burned white hot with a fury of a thousand suns. A leg that felt alien planted in front of him, his arms resting upon it as he stood up. His eyes were still sewn shut. He stood at his full height and opened his eyes and gazed at the destruction. His eyes ran down to his body, it was human. It was still his disguise from his demonic reality. He turned back the way he came and saw a path of decay.

 _What is happening? Why is it happening? First, the raw meat tasting odd, then the cottage. Now, this..._ He walked back that way he had come. The grass was dead and plants and flowers were wilted but, something strange had suddenly occurred to him. The closer to the crater the less decay there was. This pained his mind with confusion. As he reached the edge of the forest, the strange woman was now on the ground. _Is she dead?_ He thought to himself as his dead heart beat in panic. He rushed to the girl, as he got closer he could hear her heart beat. A sudden sigh of relief that startled him left his mouth. Was he actually 'happy' she wasn't dead? Not even he knew. He was naked still. _Better get something on._ Seeing as there wasn't anything in sight for him to attempt to wear. He noticed the broken cottage about a mile away. The flames burned bright still. He sighed and with a flick of his wrist came a dark cloak that managed to cover his body. He at least had some decency. He started for the woman on the ground.

He peered down at the female. Her hair the color of a cherry blossom tree. A long strand ran across her cheek and down across her lips. Her face was peaceful, soft, weak almost. The fragile figure of her body laid out like a rag doll. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her angelic armor gleamed and gave her a sense of power. A warrior no doubt. What seemed like an attempt at a bed was under her. He wasn't pleased.

He picked up the delicate form that was on the ground and set it in a soft flowerbed. Trying to give her some sort of comfort rather than the hard ground. Diablo, the Lord of Terror, for once started to care about something. Let alone a mortal. He slowly sunk to the ground and played with the fire waiting for the woman to awaken.

 _ **AN:**_ _Thanks for reading! I hoped you like it! I'm sorry its so short but, I'm trying! I wish I can make the chapters a lot longer. I'm working on it nonetheless! Give me your feedback on it. Thank you all! I would also like to thank my muse for helping me. You know who you are :) Love you all!_


	6. Chapter 5: United

**Not Anymore**

Chapter 5

Her eyes burst into flames. Rose plummeted down a hole. She twisted and writhed in mid air, screaming, suspended almost. Her hands shot up as she tried to douse the fires. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Two hot suns planted themselves in the melted sockets. Her whole body was in explosive fire. A fierce pain shot through her skin throughout her entire body. It felt like she was in an open flame. She regained some sort of eye sight as she looked around what should have been the cave. Instead, the rocky walls were replaced with fire. In front of her a man stood. At least she thought it was a man.

The figure was covered in shadow. Living shadow. It crawled and creeped around his body. It disguised his face. Nothing about this figure seemed human. It pained her to be near it. It walked slowly toward her. The footsteps seemed inaudible but with each step her ears pounded. The crawling shadows formed small faces and twirled around the figure. Two bright red eyes broke through the void of shadow. Whatever it was, it emitted a prefuse stench that burned her nose.

She closed her eyes. She could feel it moving. Sensed it moving. It still got closer. The closer it got the more she burned. A tear fell from the two suns that were once eyes. Why was she here? She forced her eyes open. Nothing could be seen but those piercing red eyes. Shadow engulfed her world. The fires still burned around her skin. The void engulf fingers raised ever slowly. What looked like an arm twisted and lifted. A heavy hand was placed on her shoulders. The pain was unbearable. A immense cry rang from her throat.

Rose blinked. She was outside her a cave in a soft flowerbed. It was night. The bright specks of light protruding through the darkness. Her suit of armor was full of sweat. She took in a short and sharp breath of air. Recovering from what she assumed was a nightmare.

 _Oh god… my head._ Rose cupped her forehead. A dull ache pounded on her mind. The pain on her shoulder suddenly came out of nowhere. She recoiled away. "You okay?" a mysterious dark voice sprouted from the darkness.

Diablo was above her. His hand on her shoulder.

His face was covered in shadow for a split second. The dark shadows drained from his face and swept in the wind. Dark red eyes crept away and were replaced by bright turquoise eyes. They were soft but had a sharp look to them. His gaze felt dominant, her body stiffened and couldn't move. Each glare added weight over her body. _Who is he?_ She asked herself. Her eyes were physically hooked to his. Her form softened as Diablo broke their locked glances.

"Miss?" Diablo asked. His force broke slightly. His tone was deep and assertive. She just blinked at him.


End file.
